


Maybe Reality Isn't So Bad

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, crossover episode, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry, Iris, Oliver, and Felicity at Jitters. (Olicity-centric.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Reality Isn't So Bad

"Felicity!" Iris exclaimed in delight as Felicity, Oliver, and Barry walked into Jitters, bounding over to Felicity and enveloping her in a hug, "It’s great to see you!"

Felicity hugged her back easily, just as elated. It had been so great to see her on her last trip to Central City. It had been a good break from the chaos in her life.

"I’m here too," Barry said with a laugh, earning a playful punch from Iris.

"I see you all the time," She smiled at him, before shifting her attention to Oliver with a bright smile.

"Oh! Oliver, this is Iris, Iris this is…" Felicity started but was interrupted as Iris’s eyes lit up in understanding.

"Oliver Queen," Iris held out a hand, grasping Oliver’s delightedly, "I’ve heard a lot about you," she proclaimed innocently, but the look she gave Felicity made Oliver’s grin grow.

"Lets sit!" Felicity exclaimed loudly, with a forced smile. She twitched nervously in her stool, glancing around aimlessly. 

"Eddie here yet? I’d love to see him," Felicity with excitement to Iris, ignorant to Oliver’s flinch.

"Who’s Eddie?" Oliver asked calmly. Iris looked between Oliver and Felicity—noting the way Oliver continued to stare at Felicity even as she glanced curiously around the restaurant. How Oliver’s eyes flared at the mention of Eddie’s name. Iris couldn’t hide the smirk that dominated her face.

"My boyfriend," Iris reassured, and had to contain a chuckle as she watched Oliver visibly relax, "And he won’t be able to make it."

Felicity was surprised at how easily Iris and Oliver got along, although she supposed she shouldn’t have been. She wasn’t used to this side of Oliver—the one that made idle conversation, laughed easily, and smiled readily. He was personable and easy-going—she had almost forgotten that about him. With her, he was always pure passion—stoic or yelling, utter glee or despair. 

It awed her to see Oliver display the remnants of the man he was before. Socializing, he was Oliver Queen: son of billionaires, professional people-person. It reminded her strangely of the man she had only seen in pictures and videos. The man that existed before the island—but she knew he wasn’t the same. 

It was the way she would see his eyes sharpen with each new customer walking in the door. The way his drink sat untouched on the table, instead drinking from the cup of water next to it. The way he would shift a bit in his seat ever so often, as if uncomfortable in his surroundings. 

Or maybe it was the way, in the middle of grinning at Iris, he would glance in Felicity’s direction, his smile softening into something more natural, his eyes locking on hers as if they were the only one’s in on the same joke.

Whatever it was, it made her quiet, just this once. Not silent by any means, as she offered up her say in the conversation, but for once, she let Oliver have this moment of freedom. Let him take advantage of this small moment in time they had, just for themselves and their friends. This moment of disconnect from the trials and missions they faced daily at home. She watched him laugh; watched him smile; and made ill attempts at ignoring the way her body warmed when his eyes connected with hers, only idly reminding herself of Ray back home.

The ringing of Oliver’s phone broke her out of her trance.

"Hello?" He answered curtly, and Felicity saw the way Iris’s eyes widened just a fraction at his transition. He took the phone away from his ear after a moment, pressing it to his chest and smiling at Iris and Barry.

"If you’ll excuse me," He said, dimpling a smile at them before giving Felicity a long look she understood well.

Felicity let herself watch him sadly as he made his way to the door, noting how much more tense he was than just moments earlier—any sign of vulnerability wiped swiftly away. She turned back to Barry and Iris, about to make her departure when Iris gave her a knowing look.

"I thought you said there was nobody back in Starling City?" Iris said, giving her a sly grin that Barry shared in. Felicity felt a blush fill her cheeks.

"No, it’s not—" Felicity began, but stopped herself. What was she supposed to say? That she didn’t have feelings for Oliver? That Oliver didn’t have feelings for her? Every possible excuse fell flat on her tongue, and she simply shook her head.

"No, it’s nothing," she repeated with conviction, and Iris cocked her head.

"Well, that sure as hell didn’t look like nothing," Iris smiled at her, and Felicity smiled weakly back, grabbing her stuff.

"I have to go. This was so wonderful—we had a great time," Felicity smiled, "But, time to go back to reality," Felicity murmured with a sigh.

Iris glanced between her and the door where Oliver stood waiting, “Maybe reality isn’t such a bad thing.”

Felicity looked up at Oliver, studying him a moment. He glanced up from his phone, meeting her eyes, and she watched as the hardness faded a bit. An encouraging smile lifted his lips, and he cocked his head ever so slightly, beckoning her towards him. She smiled back at him, a warmness settling over her that left her feeling hopeful.

Because reality was, she wasn’t sure about anything was with Oliver—she didn’t know where their life would take them, or what it meant for them to be together. But she did know that he was her best friend. That he would be there for her no matter what, and she for him. That she loved him so much, it hurt. That was real.

And she was starting to realize that maybe reality wasn’t so bad.


End file.
